Presente
by Luka-sama
Summary: Taichi se pregunta si sus decisiones, no pudieron ser diferentes para hacer daño a menos personas. Post Digimon tri ova 6.


_Termine de ver la Ova 6 de Digimon tri, así que cuidado con los spoiler._

 _Digimon tri No me pertenece._

 **Presente**

Taichi entiende lo que es el dolor, mucho mejor que la mayoría de los jóvenes con los que se rodea, ha luchado muchas más batallas que un niño normal debe llevar y decisiones que a veces le hacen cuestionarse si es lo correcto. Muchas veces se detiene a pensar, sobre si cada una de sus elecciones, tuvieron que ser así, si no hubiera tenido otra salida donde muchas más personas pudieran tener un final feliz.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Solamente queda aprender a vivir con tus elecciones, deseando que fueran las correctas.

.

—Estas muy pensativo hoy hermano—dice Hikari sacándolo de sus pensamientos en la mañana cuando ambos desayunan juntos.

Sus padres no se encuentran ese día.

Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia a sus pensamientos, mientras le da a Agumon una parte de su comida. Este la recibe gustosamente, al tiempo que Tailmon suspira antes de aceptar el pescado frito que Hikari le ha guardado especialmente a esta.

Es curioso como el tiempo pasa, como el futuro que antes había perseguido, era el presente que este día lo acompañaba.

Ya no era el niño de 11 años que llego por primera vez al mundo digital, o el chico de 17 años que también e vio envuelto en medio de una aventura con mucha más seriedad. Con 20 años en su espalda, era solo otro chico universitario que se encontraba estudiando por el futuro que ahora le tocaba perseguir.

Por aquellos que ya no estaban a su lado, pero que dieron todo para que siguiera ahí.

—Se supone que estas en vacaciones, no deberías estar pensando en coas de la universidad—gruño Hikari de forma molesta, moviendo un poco su cabello, ahora pasando sobre sus hombros.

Sonrió antes de palmearle la cabeza.

—Tengo que estudiar mucho si quiero ser un diplomático, ya sabes, ayudar a los Digimon en este mundo y esas cosas—se encogió de hombros, sonando mucho más genial de lo que debía ser.

Su hermana se rio al igual que sus digimon.

El sonido de su teléfono alerto a ambos, que comenzaron a comer su comida rápidamente, antes de darle el resto a Agumon que la tomo de forma rápida entre sus mandíbulas, dispuestos a salir.

Cada uno de los niños elegidos, tenían sus propias vidas, sus estudios y cada vez era mucho más difícil reunirse. Pero en estas fechas, hacían todo lo posible para volver a verse unos días, si bien los amigos de Hikari y sus sucesores no estarían en la ciudad, por un problema menor en el digimundo, el resto decidió que era bueno verse aunque sea un día para disfrutar.

No eran tan niños como antes, pero el parque de diversiones sin digimon que intenten destruirlos, sonaba buena idea.

En la estación de tren se toparon a Takeru, quien los esperaba al lado de Joe con grandes ojeras. Para Joe no era fácil estudiar medicina. Después de ver un intercambio de miradas algo incómodo entre Hikari y Takeru, Taichi decidió por su propia salud mental, sentarse al lado de Joe en el tren para ignorar los susurros de la nueva pareja entre los niños elegidos.

—Pensar que era incomodo antes con Yamato y Sora—susurro de forma aburrida viendo a la ventana.

Joe se rio levemente.

—No puedo creer que entre todos quedaras como el chico soltero—hablo el mayor codeándolo de forma descarada, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Le gruño de regreso.

Aunque era cierto, los primeros en salir fueron Yamato y Sora, cosa que le dolió mucho menos de lo que hubiera esperado, para que su antiguo enamoramiento infantil y adolecente, tuviera de pareja a su mejor amigo. Hace unas semanas estaba la nueva relación de Takeru y Hikari, que le había dolido más a Daisuke que a él. Vale que era su hermana menor, pero después de todas las aventuras y ver a Takeru cuidarla, no podría esperar algo mucho mejor.

Claro que si la hacía llorar…bueno, el rubio ya estaba advertido.

—Mimi y Koushirou no tienen pareja—intento excusarse.

Pero Joe no hizo más que alzar una ceja, antes de seguir riendo, conociendo que entre esos dos, siempre parecía haber algo implícito pero ninguno había dado el primer paso.

A este paso sin duda seria el soltero número uno del grupo, junto con Daisuke.

Esa comparación no era nada buena.

—¿Pensé que vendrías con Yamato?—hablo de pronto Joe a Takeru, quien dejo de mostrarle imágenes a Hikari antes de sonreír.

—Le ha costado mucho salir del programa espacial unas semanas, así que esta aprovechando todo el tiempo con Sora—hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

Una pareja melosa.

Taichi suspiro, ese día probablemente la terminaría pasando al lado de Joe, quien por suerte no trajo a su novia, o estaría rodeado de tres parejas potencialmente felices.

No es que le molestaba, era feliz por todos ellos, solamente, era incomodo ver a alguien frente a él demasiado meloso.

Tal vez de n estar tan preocupado por su futuro, en la universidad se tomaría el tiempo de conocer a alguien, pero aparte de algunas cuantas malas citas, no tenía interés en salir con alguien en este momento. Su futuro parecía tan claro, que estaba tan desesperado por alcanzarlo, aunque nunca fuer alguien muy estudioso, realmente quería esto.

Quería ayudar a otros.

Proteger a los Digimon.

Cuidar a los humanos.

Pero aunque tuviera 20 años, era solo un niño comparado a los grandes mandos del país.

—Supongo que debí llamar a mi novia, siento que hoy la pasare aburrido o como niñero de los digimon—musito Joe de forma algo cansada.

Giro a verlo confundido, captando las sonrisas maliciosas de Takeru y Hikari a su dirección.

Pestañeo viendo a Agumon, quien se encogió de hombros.

Sentía que se perdía de algo.

.

Algo estaba pasando.

Las sonrisas maliciosas de Takeru, Hikari y ahora Joe, solamente incrementaban cada que se acercaban más al parque de diversiones, lo cual era totalmente una muy mala señal. No quería preguntar por temor a saber la respuesta, así que se hizo el desentendido caminando al lado de Agumon, que solamente pensaba en comida como siempre.

Al llegar diviso la cabellera rubia de Yamato y suspiro, tal vez no había nada malo en este día.

Yamato estaba tranquilamente hablando con Sora, quien aún conservaba su cabello corto como le gustaba, riendo de algún chiste de su novio. Al lado de ambos estaba Koushirou mandando mensajes de forma rápida, junto con los otros digimon corriendo entre ellos emocionados por ese día.

¿Dónde estaba Mimi?

Volteo a ver a la chica de cabello castaño, que estaba sonriendo tomándose una foto con alguien.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al divisar la figura de una chica de su edad, con el cabello azulado incluso más largo de lo que recordaba y ojos tímidos detrás de sus lentes. Mimi parecía demasiado feliz tomándose fotos con la joven, que parecía querer escapar.

Nadie lo había visto aun.

Perfecto.

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir de ser necesario, pero fue atrapado antes de hacerlo, con un fuerte agarre de Hikari en su brazo y la mano de Takeru en su hombro. Los volvió a ver desesperados, pero ambos mantenían sus sonrisas maliciosas.

Desgraciados.

Hizo el intento de escapar, pero fueron ayudados por Joe.

—Meiko-san—dijo Hikari apenas llegaron todos, captando la atención del resto del grupo.

Todos voltearon a verlo, escapo de la mirada de Meiko, aunque no importaba, ya que esta se entretuvo ante el abrazo de Hikari y el saludo amable de Takeru.

No era posible que la chica estuviera por aquí, ella estaba estudiando en Tokio en una universidad bastante difícil y absorbente. Esto solo podía ser obra de una persona, su mirada fue de muerte a Mimi, quien sonrió de forma alegre antes de comenzar a reír.

Esto no podía ser más incómodo.

.

Taichi tenía un pequeño gran crush por Meiko desde sus aventuras a los 17 años, supone que tomando en cuenta que le gusto Sora, tiene algo con las chicas en medio de grandes aventuras. Pero a diferencia de Sora que era su mejor amiga y le gusto desde niño, su gusto por Meiko fue en una etapa un poco más madura de su vida, por lo cual su interés fue algo más serio.

No es que fuera un problema.

Su problema es que todos sus amigos parecían saberlo y lo molestaban de forma infinita. En realidad desde lo ocurrido a los 17 años, solo vieron a Meiko unos meses después de lo sucedido brevemente. Desde entonces solamente tenían comunicaciones por teléfonos o correos. Los cuales, por muy patético que sonara, los recordaba con gran cariño.

La chica siempre fue amable con él, se preocupaba cuando estaba muy cargado de estudios, pero siempre tenía una palabra de ánimo. Sabía que era difícil después de lo pasado con Meicomoon, pero en lugar de cortar toda la comunicación, estaba dispuesta a ser amigo de ellos.

Amigos.

Solamente amigos.

Después de saludarla vagamente, tomo con fuerza el brazo de Mimi dándole una mirada de advertencia.

—No hagas nada estúpido—le señalo, conociendo que de sus amigos, probablemente esta era la que disfrutaba de celestina.

Pero la sonrisa de felicidad de esta, solamente le hizo sudar nervioso.

No pasaría nada malo mientras estuvieran todos juntos.

¿Verdad?

.

Su felicidad duro…¿43 minutos?, fue mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero después de aceptar el pedido de Koushirou, porque pensaba que su amigo tecnológico no podría estar metido en todo esto, termino en medio de una vil traición por parte de todos. Entro solamente para preguntar sobre un artículo del chico, pero al salir, solo se topó a Meiko diciendo que todos se habían ido.

Incluso se llevaron a Agumon.

Esos malditos.

—Lo siento mucho, no dijeron cuando volverían—hablo la chica con algo de pena.

No la culpo.

Así eran todos.

—Probablemente solo están buscando una manera de estar solos—intento salvar la situación recordándoles a las posibles parejas.

Las cuales para su agrado, Meiko asintió comprendiendo.

—¿Pero Joe-san?—se dijo con una mano en su barbilla.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Niñera provisional, probablemente es la mejor opción para buscar ahora—

Ambos se rieron antes de comenzar a caminar, mientras lo hacían, comenzó a mandarles amenazas de muerte a los demás si no se reportaban de inmediato, pero fue cruelmente ignorado. Rodo los ojos al cielo pensando en la clase de amigos que tenía.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando Meiko lo hizo, viendo fijamente uno de los pequeños puestos de juegos con premios. El que le había llamado la atención era un peluche de gato naranja, que aunque no era similar al diseño de Meicomoon, definitivamente le había recordado a esta.

Vio de reojo a la chica.

Suspiro.

Se acercó al dueño del lugar.

—¿Quieres intentarlo chico?—hablo este con voz jovial.

Asintió.

7 intentos después y parte de su beca universitaria en algo que no debía gastar, el par de jóvenes comenzó a caminar ahora con un peluche de gato en las manos de la chica, quien lo sujetaba con ternura.

—Muchas gracias Taichi—hablo la joven con una sonrisa.

Su sonrojo fue leve, pero imposible de evitar.

.

Los primeros treinta minutos de verdad comenzaron a buscar a los chicos, pero después de eso comenzaron a detenerse a los juegos algo vacíos para disfrutarlos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Taichi dejo de pensar en el resto de sus amigos, cuando vio a Meiko reírse en uno de los juegos que era giratorios, para comenzar a preocuparse por llevarla a los juegos que podrían gustarle.

Sabía que este era el plan de sus amigos, que debía buscarlos, pero era imposible.

Era tan difícil ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Meiko desde lo ocurrido, que verla ahora tan brillante y señalando los juegos, le era imposible pensar en otra cosa. La amistad de ambos era siempre a base de mensajes de texto o algunas llamadas telefónicas donde quedaba rojo como un tomate.

Verla ahora de frente era tan…refrescante.

Además algunos encargados de los juegos, solían referirse a ambos como pareja, provocando que terminaran rojos antes de aceptar alguna regalía.

Fue cerca del mediodía, que ambos decidieron que en el puesto de comidas, alguno de sus amigos debía estar rondando por ahí.

—No están—hablo Meiko viendo confundida por todos lados.

No sabía si su amiga era inocente, si sus anteojos estaban malos o de verdad no notaba la cola de Agumon asomarse por unos arbustos. La idea de que sus amigos los estarían siguiendo, le había rondado por la mente anteriormente, pero no tenía pruebas…hasta ahora.

—Esos idiotas—mascullo para sí mismo negando con la cabeza.

Era vergonzoso.

A niveles insuperables.

Aun así los ignoro para caminar con Meiko por el lugar, decidiendo que comer.

No podían seguirlos todo el día.

¿Verdad?

.

Falso, estaban divididos entre ellos y en más de una ocasión los vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando caminaban. Intento disfrutar todo lo posible con Meiko, pero la sensación de los chicos siguiéndolos, era bastante incomoda y estaba ahí presente. Por suerte Meiko no parecía sospechar nada, aunque al ver a Mimi sacar fotos, estaba seguro de quien sería la primera en caer de ellos en su venganza.

No fue hasta que el atardecer comenzó a inundar el cielo, que detuvo sus pasos al notar el naranja del cielo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo de ese día—comento Meiko sentada tranquilamente en una de las bancas del lugar.

Él estaba a su lado, volteo a verla sin decir alguna palabra.

A veces no era necesario.

—Tres años—se dijo a si mismo viéndola.

Esta apretó las manos sobre sus piernas, soltando un leve suspiro antes de verlo con una sonrisa algo forzosa.

—Me prometí por Mei-chan que debía ser feliz, pero hay días como estos, donde me pongo muy nostálgica con solo ver el cielo…¿Tonto verdad?—pregunto al final con una voz algo ahogada.

Dejo de verla cuando sintió que su mirada podía quebrarla.

—No lo es—hablo captando la atención de la chica.

Sus propios recuerdos lo inundaron, sobre todas sus aventuras, sobre los momentos difíciles, sobre las despedidas y bienvenidas. Cada lagrima que derramo, cada sonrisa que soltó, cada grito desesperado en medio de las batallas y sobre todas sus decisiones.

Este era el presente.

Pero si su yo del pasado hubiera visto este destino.

¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo?

—Cada día pienso si fue una decisión correcta la que me trajo aquí…si no hubiera una forma de hacer menos doloroso a los demás su vida—soltó sus pensamientos de la mañana.

El recuerdo de la chica a su lado, abrazándose con fuerza y llorando de forma desconsolada en la playa cuando perdió a su amiga lo atormento.

¿Fue lo correcto?

Una mano sobre la suya le hizo volver a la realidad, viendo como Meiko sonreía levemente sujetando con fuerza su mano. No causo el sonrojo que probablemente ese acto hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales, aunque no por eso no se sintió nervioso. En su lugar vio fijamente la mirada de la chica, que parecía entre resignada y esperanzada, ambas emociones luchando por ver cual ganaría en ver el futuro.

—Eres un luchador Taichi, todos lo somos…nuestras decisiones fueron para ayudar a otros, aunque fueran duras, siento que fueron correctas—

—Tú estás triste—

—Mi tristeza no es mucha si la comparamos con las vidas de miles—

Su boca se torció sin poder estar satisfecho con esa respuesta, aunque era la correcta. En su momento puso la vida de millones ante la felicidad de Meiko, algo que aún le preocupaba y lo atormentaba, pero que sabía que siempre seria lo correcto.

—Además hoy fue un día muy feliz para mí—hablo sonriendo de forma algo más sincera.

Suspiro.

Esa chica pedía tan poco.

Su mano que no estaba siendo sujetada por ella, ya que no pensaba moverla para liberarla hasta que fuera estrictamente necesaria, acaricio levemente la mejilla de la chica. Esta se sorprendió y pareció comprender lo cerca que estaban.

No se movió.

Eso era una buena señal.

—Me gustaría hacerte más feliz que esto—admitió sin importarle que probablemente Mimi estuviera grabando todo esto ahora.

La recompensa llego en forma de sonrojo de la chica que pareció en shock unos momentos, antes de sonreír de forma muy hermosa.

—Entonces tengamos muchos más días como estos—respondió a su no pregunta de forma emocionada.

Taichi sonrió ante eso.

No importa que momentos después Agumon cayera de los arbustos y arruinara el momento, revelando al resto de los chicos viendo emocionados el intercambio. No importo tampoco que durante media hora el rojo no abandonara el rostro de ambos o que las burlas se intensificaran con fuerza cuando sujeto la mano de la chica.

No importaba.

Ya que aunque fuera algo doloroso y nostálgico, el sentir la mano se Meiko y verla capaz de sonreír.

Le hizo ver que esté presente, a pesar de sus acciones, aun tenía muchas cosas buenas por las cuales luchar.

 **Fin**

 _Me puse a gritar como loca cuando vi el sonrojo de Taichi al final del ultimo capitulo al hablar con Meiko._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
